Cop and a Half
| cinematography = Bill Butler | editing = | music = Alan Silvestri | studio = Imagine Films Entertainment | distributor = Universal Pictures | released = | runtime = 93 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $4 million | gross = $41 million }} Cop and a Half is a 1993 American family buddy cop-comedy film directed by Henry Winkler, and stars Burt Reynolds, Norman D. Golden II, and Ray Sharkey in his final role. Reynolds plays a veteran cop who reluctantly takes an eight-year-old child (Golden) as his partner to solve a murder investigation. The film was followed by a lower budget, direct-to-DVD sequel, Cop and a Half: New Recruit (2017). Plot Devon Butler (Golden) is an eight-year-old boy who lives in Tampa and dreams of being a cop. He watches police TV shows, knows police procedures and plays cops and robbers with his friend Ray. One day, while snooping around in a warehouse, he witnesses a murder. He goes to the police, who want the information, but he refuses to give it unless they make him a cop. They then team him with veteran cop (and child hater) Detective Nick McKenna (Reynolds), and they team up in a comic series of events to find the killer and take down a drug kingpin who ordered the hit. They eventually come to a mutual understanding in order to bring the killer to justice. Cast * Burt Reynolds as Det. Nick McKenna * Norman D. Golden II as Devon Butler * Ruby Dee as Rachel Baldwin * Holland Taylor as Captain Rubio * Ray Sharkey as Vinnie Fountain * Sammy Hernandez as Raymond Sanchez * Sean O'Neal (credited as Sean Evan O'Neal) as McNally * Frank Sivero as Chu * Rocky Giordani as Quintero * Marc Macaulay as Waldo * Tom McCleister as Rudy * Ralph Wilcox as Det. Matt McPhail * Tom Kouchalakos as Det. Jenkins Production Macaulay Culkin was approached to play the child. Culkin dropped out, along with Kurt Russell, who was attached to play Det. McKenna, when the film was delayed for script rewrites. The child co-star was rewritten to be female, then back to male once Golden was cast. Shooting took place in Tampa, Florida between April and June 1992. Reynolds reportedly argued with director Winkler through the shoot and later became convinced producer Brian Grazer refused to work with him again as a result. Soundtrack Joey Lawrence's "Nothin' My Love Can't Fix" is used as the end title song. Reception The film holds a 17% approval rating at the film review aggregator site Rotten Tomatoes, based on 15 reviews, with an average rating of 2.8/10. Jay Boyar of the Orlando Sentinel wrote, "Just about the only really enjoyable thing about Cop and a Half is Norman D. Golden II, who is genuinely cute and a pretty good little actor besides." Film critic and historian Leonard Maltin called it "abjectly painful" and wrote, "And a hemorrhoid-and-a-half to anyone who sits all the way through it." Critic Gene Siskel also excoriated the film, seeing it as indicative of "artistic bankruptcy" on Burt Reynolds' part, and singled out Norman D. Golden II's performance as "awkward". Siskel later called it the worst movie of 1993. Siskel speculated that NBC thought little of the film when they aired it in its broadcast-network debut, pointing out that they scheduled it opposite the 1997 Super Bowl.Gene Siskel. "The Joy of Watching 'The Joy Luck Club'" TV Guide; January 25, 1997; Page 18 However, Roger Ebert gave it 3 stars out of a possible 4, saying, "There isn't much that's original in Cop and a Half, but there's a lot that's entertaining, and there's a winning performance by a young man with a big name, Norman D. Golden II, who plays little Devon Butler, a kid who dreams of someday wearing the shield." Box office The film debuted at No.1. In its second week it dropped to number 3. Industry analysists expected it to open with $4 million, but it grossed $6 million. Variety attributed the film's opening to its poster, which they said is reminiscent of Kindergarten Cop. It grossed a total of $31.9 million in the US and another $8.8 in other territories for worldwide total of $40.7 million. Awards References External links * * * Category:1993 films Category:1990s buddy films Category:1990s criminal comedy films Category:American films Category:American buddy films Category:Police detective films Category:American buddy cop films Category:American criminal comedy films Category:English-language films Category:Films scored by Alan Silvestri Category:Films directed by Henry Winkler Category:Films set in Tampa, Florida Category:Films shot in Florida Category:Imagine Entertainment films Category:Police comedy films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Buddy cop films